iLove You
by ForeverLoner
Summary: There they were. Sam and Freddie were in the middle of Carly's living room, making out! Why? How? I don't know if I should rate this Teen or Mature... I'll go with teen, for now...
1. Chapter 1

There they were. Right in the middle of Carly's living room. Sam was making out with Freddie, someone who was thought she hated. As to why they are making out in Carly's living room, it's a long story.

_Freddie was at Carly's place, updating iCarly. Carly herself said she would be back in half an hour because she had to pick up Spencer from somewhere unknown to him. Sam in and rudely greeted him._

_"Hey Dipthong! Where's Carly?"_

_"She had to go get Spencer and my name's Freddie, Sam."_

_"I know what your name is, and it's Fredwerd."_

_"If you know it, why don't you use it?"_

_"And what would be the fun in that!?"_

_"Me not getting annoyed!"_

_"I said fun. Oh, but you wouldn't know about that, would you?" Sam took one step closer to Freddie, looking him straight in the eye._

_"And what do you mean by that? I know how to have fun!" Freddie took a step away from his computer and towards Sam, mimicking her. Sam put her hands on her hips and looked at Freddie and started laughing, very hard and very loud._

_"You? Have fun? Yeah right, and Carly loves you!"_

_"I know how to have fun!" Freddie replied, ignoring the Carly comment completely._

_Sam took one step closer to Freddie and said, "Then show me."_

_"I don't have to prove anything, especially to you!"_

_"Oh, I know you don't, but I'm gonna stop poking you until you show me."_

_"Sam, don't!" But that didn't stop her. Sam began poking Freddie's side. She noticed Freddie's reaction and realized something._

_"Are you ticklish?"_

_"No" Freddie answered rather quickly._

_"Oh, really? Then this wouldn't really wouldn't bother you."_

_"What are y-" Freddie never had a chance to finish his question because Sam tackled him to the ground. As soon as they hit the floor, Sam began to tickle Freddie. Freddie couldn't help laughing._

_"Sam, stop!" Freddie said in between laughs._

_"Or what?" Sam asked, slightly distracting for a small moment. Freddie took this chance and flipped their position. Sam was now on the floor, with Freddie straddling her waist. Freddie took her hands and pinned them above her so she could escape. Sam stop moving, realizing there was no way out._

_"This." Freddie whispered, answering her last question. Freddie's face was dangerously close to Sam's and she was sure he could here her heart beating rapidly. And for the first time tonight, and maybe ever, they really looked into each other's eyes, and nothing could distract them now. Freddie moved his lips a bit closer to Sam and she responded by simply closing the gap between herself and Freddie. Freddie's hands went to Sam's waist, causing her to moan. Freddie that opportunity to deepen the kiss._

Sam moved her hands to Freddie's chest, feeling his muscles through his shirt. Sam never noticed how muscular he had because in the past year. All Sam cared about at that moment was getting Freddie off. Sam broke off the kiss, and removed his shirt. She just stared in awe. Freddie smirked at expression. "You like?"

Sam looked into Freddie's eyes and honestly answered, "Yes, momma like."

Freddie chuckled at the comment and started to kiss Sam's neck. Sam began moaning as soon as he started. Freddie left kisses starting from her neck to her cheek and finally ending on her mouth, starting another passionate kiss. Their position flipped, once again, but they remained kissing. Sam's racked her against his bare chest, finally receiving a moan from Freddie. Sam smiled into the kiss.

She copied his action before, and began attacking his neck, kissing, sucking, and biting it. She whispered in her sexiest voice, "You're going to love this."

She commanded Freddie to stand, which he obeyed happily. Sam slowly unbuttoned Freddie's pants. Then she went onto the zipper. Once that was finished, she very slowly pulled his pants down to his feet. Sam saw the gigantic bulge in Freddie's boxers. Sam touched Freddie's member and Freddie automatically moaned. Sam went to pulled Freddie boxers down.

Sam put her hands on the waistband and the door slammed open.

Carly and a mud covered Spencer were staring, wide-eyed, at Sam and Freddie. As for Sam and Freddie, as soon as the door slammed open, their heads turned to the front door. They both began blushing heavily, realizing they were caught in the act. Sam remembered her hands were still on Freddie's boxers and she quickly removed them.

Carly and Spencer went back to outside of the door and closed it. Sam stood up and helped Freddie searched for his pants and shirt. As soon as he found them he put them on just before the door opened. Carly and Spencer their home once again, relieved to see that Sam and Freddie both had clothes on now.

"What was going on here?" Carly asked.

"Nothing!" Freddie replied quickly.

"Nope, nada!" Sam said right after Freddie finished.

"Sure," Carly said, sarcastically.

"Then what were you doing when we first walked in?" Spencer questioned.

"Well, Freddie was insisted that he had a rash on his stomach and legs and asked me to check," Sam replied, receiving a glare from Freddie.

"Okay then why were your hands on the hem of Freddie boxers?" asked Carly.

"No, they weren't!" Sam yelled.

"Yes, they were!" Spencer yelled back.

"You can't prove that!" Sam screamed.

"Me and Carly both saw!" Spencer replied.

"Are you sure Spencer?" Sam asked. Before Spencer could answer she grabbed Freddie's hand and they ran out of Carly's loft.


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought they hated each other," said Spencer, with a confused look on his face.

"Me, too" agreed Carly. Spencer and his little sister walked over to their couch and sat down.

"What I really want to know is, 'how did it happen?'" Carly asked her brother.

"You can't tell me you didn't expect, Carly," He replied.

"I knew it was going to happen someday, but this came out of nowhere," Carly said.

"I'm just glad that we came in when we did," Spencer thought out loud. In her mind, Carly agreed with her big brother.

"I'm going to find Sam and Freddie, and ask them about this. I'll be back whenever," spoke Carly, getting up and leaving her loft.

"Okay, I'll be here when come home," Spencer said just before Carly shut the door.

**----|SF|----|FS|----**

"Sam, slow down!" Freddie yelled to Sam. Sam dragged Freddie to the end of the hallway and stopped.

"What!" She yelled back, obviously peeved.

"What happened back there?" Freddie whispered softly in her ear. A shiver passed through Sam, and she answered, "Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you serious, Sam? You don't know what I'm talking about?" Freddie asked, pinning Sam to the nearest wall.

"I am serious!" exclaimed Sam, while trying to get Freddie off of her. "Can you move!?"

"No," Freddie said simply, "not until you admit something happened at Carly's apartment and we talk about it!"

"Move it, Fredweird!" Sam used all her force to try and push Freddie to the ground. Freddie only stumbled a bit backwards.

"I miss the days when I could beat up with my eyes closed," Sam said quietly.

"Well, I don't," replied Freddie. "Are we gonna talk about it or not?"

"Talk about what?"

"You know what!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Don't!"

Instead of replying to Sam, Freddie bent down and kissed her roughly. Sam moved her hands to the back of Freddie's neck, playing with the hair there. Freddie put his hands on Sam's waist and pulled her as close to him as possible.

Freddie reluctantly pulled away from Sam, receiving a groan from her.

"Now, do you know what I was talking about?" Freddie asked.

"Maybe," Sam replied, placing a small kiss on Freddie's jaw.

"Sam," Freddie groaned, "not here."

"Why?" questioned Sam.

"Someone could see us!"

"So what," Sam said.

"What do you mean, 'so what'? Do you want us to get caught?"

"Maybe," Sam whispered, walking away as soon as she finished talking. Freddie grabbed her arm before she could get too far.

"Before we do anything, if we do anything, what am I to you?"

"What am I to you?"

"I asked first, Sam!"

"I don't know. I like you, a lot."

"I like you a lot, too. Be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

"Does this mean you're gonna stop hitting me?"

"No."

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

Sam let out a little giggle and Freddie raised his eyebrows at the said giggle. "What was that?"

"A giggle; I knew you never heard but really, Fredwerd?"

"Hey!" Freddie pouted and mocked being hurt. Sam stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him one the nose.

"Did that help?"

"A little," Freddie whispered. Sam kissed him on his cheek and asked, "How about that?"

"A little more," Freddie replied.

"What about this?" Sam asked before kissing him on the lips. The kiss ended too quickly according to their standards.

"A lot," Freddie smiled. Sam smiled, too, before initiating another kiss.

**----|SF|----|FS|----**

Once Carly was outside, she thought, _'I wonder where they would go,'_

'_I might as well check their apartments,'_ Carly thought to herself.

Carly knocked on the Benson's door and Freddie's mother answered it.

"Is Freddie there?"

"No, why would he be here? What happened to my little Fredwerd?"

"Nothing happened to him. I was just wondering where he was," Carly told her.

"Well, he's not here, so, you can leave, bye,"

The door was slammed in her face before she could finish saying, "Goodbye."

'_Where did they go? They're not at Freddie apartment and I know she wouldn't take Freddie to hers because she barely there by herself-'_ Carly's train of thought was interrupted by her phone beeping. Carly opened her phone read:

**iCarly starts in half an hour!  
Go get Freddie and Sam  
(if they're not with you) and  
go home (if you're not there  
already)!**

Carly started panicking, _'What if I don't find them in time? What am I going to do? Oh, wait! I'm so stupid why didn't I think of this earlier?'_

Carly opened her phone again and dialed Freddie's number. The phone started ringing and Carly started getting impatient. "Come on, Freddie! Answer your phone! Oh my goodness! Answer your god-damn phone!"

**----|SF|----|FS|----**

"_Well, when you go  
don't ever think  
I'll make you try to say  
and maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way  
When after all this time that you still owe  
You're still, the good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can  
When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
I don't love you  
Like I did yesterday-"_

"Hello?"

"Freddie! Do you know that iCarly starts in 25 minutes? Get Sam and come over here **NOW**!"

"Okay, Okay! We'll be there as soon as we can," Freddie replied.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Sam asked Freddie.

"Carly. iCarly starts in about 25 minutes, we have to go," Freddie answered.

"Okay, let's go," Sam said, not really wanting to go.

Sam and Freddie began their walk back to Carly when Sam broke the silence, "What are we going to tell Carly?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we going to tell her that we're dating or not? And what are we tell about earlier?"

"Oh, so now you admit something happened," Freddie said, receiving a glare from Sam. "I was just kidding!"

"So, what are we going to tell her?"

"I don't know. Do you wanna tell her?"

"I don't know, either. I mean, she's my best friend ever but, I don't know how she would take it," Sam replied.

"How about we keep it a secret, at least until we think we can tell Carly," Freddie suggested.

"I don't know. She's probably going to be really mad if and when she finds out that we hid this from her."

"Let's just tell her after we finish iCarly."

"Okay," Sam agreed.

"Now, what do we tell her about what happened earlier?"

"I don't know. Let's just ignore the subject until we get to tell her."

"Alright," agreed Freddie.

"Let's hurry up! iCarly starts soon!"


	3. ALERT!

**IMPORTANT!**

Go to my profile, and vote for my poll.

I want to know which incomplete story I should complete first.

The choices are:

iLove You

Liar, Cheater, Skank

Pretending

**Go now! If you guys vote, I won't have any reason to _not_ to finish any of my stories. =]**

_--xxothfanxx_


	4. Another ALERT

Hey Guys! Sorry you haven't heard from me in such a long time. Just as I was writing a chapter, my computer decides not to work anymore! Anyway, I'm getting a new computer sometime tomorrow. I might try to write a chapter (or more) tonight but since I am tired and my back **really** hurts, I might not. I **will** get at least one chapter out before I have to go to school (September 9).

Which reminds me, don't expect a chapter after school starts. I might be able to write on weekends but I usually I want to relax on them. Well, I have made up my mind.

There will only be one more chapter for iLove You.

I still am undecided about finishing my other two stories.

See you later!

PS: Seddie rocks!

--xxothfanxx


End file.
